Code: Night
by pkmnfan11
Summary: Two months after the defeat of XANA, the Lyoko warriors find out that the supercomputer has been reactivated and a strange, silver haired figure appeared on the surface of Lyoko just before the activation. Stranger still is his connection to the Lyoko warriors and to Lyoko itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to yet another one of my stories :). I decided to take a break from my main project and post this story because I am a huge Code Lyoko fan.**

**All rights belong to Moonscoop except for two OC's that shall appear. Have fun reading :) **

Chapter 1: Intruder

_That gust of wind..._

_The flash of light..._

_And then darkness..._

A figure suddenly materialized on the virtual space called Lyoko. He had long silver hair and a sword was on his hip. His mind was blank but he only knew two things, his name and how to fight. As he looked around, he saw he was in Cathridge also known as Sector Five. The blue blocks looked the same and he pressed on. There was no countdown as Jeremy got rid of it after they defeated XANA.

Somehow, some way, he knew where the interface was. Wait, how did he know where it was in this maze? His head hurt just thinking about it, he worked on it for some time, trying to find any data. It was empty for some strange reason.

_Hmm,_ he thought. All of the data was either wiped or stored and the only way to find it is to go to the Core. But first, he had to get out of there. He activated the data tunnel and materialized a vehicle to get out. It looked exactly like the Overbike but was blue and the handles are red.

Once he exited out of the Way Tower, he saw he was in the Ice sector. This was a good place to start. He knew where all the towers were and knew that they had the tendency to move around. There was one immediately north of him and that would be the first one to get taken over.

He went down a fairly sized hill and found himself in a circular area with the Tower in the center. He stopped and dismounted, leaving the bike there. He phased into the tower, it was dark, the XANA symbol was darkened even when stepped on. He was lifted up to the second platform and yet another interface popped up.

_Name... Zach_

_Code..._

He thought for a moment, different codes meant different things. He thought of several to take over the tower.

_Code Night._ That would do, the panel on the sides lit up and raw data flowed to him. He didn't care about XANA, he wanted to see where he was at and how he got there. He knew he was in a supercomputer on Earth but he didn't know what happened.

_Supercomputer status..._

_Sleep mode._

"You know, Einstein, now that we don't have to worry about any attacks, we can get on with life." A boy wearing purple with hair that stuck up in a point that seemingly defied gravity. He and a teenager named Jeremy was sitting outside Kadic Academy near the park.

"I know Odd but do we really need a reminder that now that XANA was gone, we can get on with life." Jeremy said, rolling his eyes at Odd's statement.

Odd just smiled, "I just had to remind you that's all. By the way? Are you ready for the end of the school year?"

"Am I ever, it has been too long since the last vacation we had." Jeremy said smiling at the fondness of summer vacation and winter vacation. "I'll see if I can contact the others to see if we could hang out sometime." He got up, "Well, I'm off to find the others."

"Good luck," Odd said smiling. They only had about a week at the Academy left before they could take their month-long vacation. They promised to make it last forever in their memories as well.

Jeremy was walking down the hall to see if Aelita was in her dorm room. He rapped on the door softly, as if he was fearing a loud knock will either wake her up or scare her. That did the trick as she opened up her door.

"Hey Jeremy. What are you in here for?" She asked, inviting him in her dorm room.

"What are your plans for summer vacation?" Jeremy's laptop made a beeping sound in his backpack. He glanced down at his pack, "Hold that thought, I might need to check this." He unzipped the bag and opened up his laptop.

_Hold on,_ he thought, _this is impossible._ He snapped it shut and faced Aelita.

"We have a bit of an issue," He groaned. "Looks like we're not quite done yet with Lyoko. Somethings a little strange because my laptop reconnected the link with the supercomputer and it says it's on.

"Well that certainly is very strange." Aelita confessed.

"I will grab Odd while you find Ulrich. Yumi is at her parents house as usual." She nodded.

Five minutes later, they were on the elevator down to the factory that they thought would never be seen again for a long time.

Once Jeremy was in the supercomputer room and the group was in the scanner room, Jeremy finally spoke up.

"It looks like you need to get into the tower in the ice sector, XANA hasn't awoken yet but tread carefully."

"Will do," Ulrich said with a smile. They stepped in the scanners for the first time in a while. The door closed behind all of them.

"Scannerer Odd, scanner Ulrich, scanner Aelita."

As they began to spin, a few last thoughts crossed their mind.

"Transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich, transfer Aelita." Jeremy took a deep sigh before saying:

"Virtualization!" And then the wind took them.

The group of three landed gracefully in the Ice sector. They took a look around and knew that they missed this place more than they thought earlier.

"Ok, the affected tower is due north. Be on your guard for anything suspicious." Jeremy said through his headset.

"Thanks Einstein, we'll take it from here." Odd quipped, waving him off. They began to run down the winding path that went north. They came into a basin like area where the tower was in the middle.

"Hey Jeremy, the tower is not red, green or white." Ulrich remarked.

"Well what color is it?" Jeremy said urgently.

"The color is black, I'll go and check it out." Aelita said with determination. She began to move forward but then a voice called out to them.

"Don't take another step." Confused the Lyoko warriors turned around and saw the person who spoke. "Greetings my dear friends, welcome to my little home that you call Lyoko."

**Read and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Zach and Kou

**Here is the second chapter, my original plan was to have it out by last Sunday but things called life and camping got in the way. Enjoy :)**

"_The color is black, I'll go and check it out." Aelita said with determination. She began to move forward but then a voice called out to them._

"_Don't take another step." Confused the Lyoko warriors turned around and saw the person who spoke. "Greetings my dear friends, welcome to my little home that you call Lyoko."_

Yumi took a step forward, "And just who are you?" The silver-haired figure just smiled coldly.

"My name is Zach and I'm the one who keeps Lyoko in check." He said. "And just who are you intruders?"

Promptly, the warriors introduced themselves and their intentions. Zach frowned.

"I'm afraid that you don't have the right code to 'deactivate' it."

**Meanwhile in the Factory...**

Jeremie was perplexed about the conversation Yumi had with a person called 'Zach'. He didn't really know who he was or why he was on the surface of Lyoko. To hopefully resolve this issue, he decided to call up one of his best friends.

"Hello Kou, we have a slight problem on our hands and I need your help." He then gave his friend directions to the factory and hung up.

"Yumi, could you please not get into a fight with Zach? Help is on the way."

**On Lyoko...**

After hearing Jeremie's transmission, she nodded and proceeded to explain Zach everything that transpired as per his orders. Zach leaned on the tower.

"So, you beat XANA and saw that the supercomputer started up again? That last one was me, I just wanted to create a new sector." He confessed. "If you want, I'll show you but not before explaining who I am."

Zach had a slight case of amnesia and he found himself on Sector Five after the fall of XANA. He soon found that he can manipulate the coding inside Sector Five and use it to help him. He could also invent codes for the towers to do different things. He explained that he used Code: Night to take control of the tower and manipulate both Lyoko and the outside world. He blocked the feature to manipulate the outside world to avoid doing what XANA did before. He turned on the supercomputer to monitor the link between Lyoko and Earth and he monitored the Earth activities as well. In doing so, he accidentally unlocked the feature to manipulate Earth to his liking.

"It was a small thing I did," He confessed. "That accidentally paved the way for the reawakening of XANA. Now bear in mind that it is still rebooting from its defeat giving us time to abort the program not from Carthage but from my hand crafted sector. I need help from you four to set things right."

Aelita nodded, it made sense that Zach needed their help because they didn't want another XANA on the loose.

"Alright, I will add the sector to the list. Jeremie, do I have permission to take these four to the Sixth sector?"

"Just hold on for a minute. Guys, I have just added a fifth virtualization program to the mix so be ready for anything." The group nodded. Odd bent over to whisper in Yumi's ear.

"Now who does he have in store for us?" He whispered.

"Not sure Odd, it might be a boy or a girl."

Jeremie started the program and instructed Kou to step in the scanners.

"Scanner Kou." A slight pause made him think if this was a good choice or not. "Transfer Kou, virtualization."

Somewhere not too far from the group, a figure slowly materialised into Lyoko. The figure fell and crashed unceremoniously to the ground. Her Lyoko outfit consisted of a light blue skirt that just ended above her knees. She also had boots that seemed to go untill it reached her thighs. Her hair was a white as snow and her eyes were as blue as the sky. She wore a necklace with a moon on it.

That wasn't her most distinguishing feature, hers was the wolf ears and tail that she had. She also had the claws of a wolf. Strapped to her back was her weapon.

"Kou, meet up the others, they are just north of you." She nodded and rubbed her hand over her necklace. Immediately she transformed into a wolf and ran over to meet them. If she traveled normally, she would've been there in five minutes. Travelling in wolf form however, made her get there a few minutes earlier. Just before she got into sight of the group, she turned back to normal.

"Hey!" She called, startling the warriors. Before any of them could speak, she introduced herself and she added that she was friends with Jeremie.

"Whats with your ears and tail?" Odd asked, jealous that all he looked like was a purple cat with pointy hair. Kou blushed and told them that it was a family secret.

Zach cleared his throat, capturing the attention of the warriors. "Are you ready for the Sixth sector? Jeremie, can you take us to Carthage so we can access the sector?"

Jeremie entered the code, virtualised their rides and instructed them to go to the edge of the sector. Kou, having no vehicles to ride, just turned into a wolf, much to the amazement of the group. She winked before running toward the specified place. The rest of the group did the same including Zach who wasn't part of the group yet.

"What if this goes wrong Zach?" Ulrich asked. Zach then turned to Ulrich and smiled warmly.

"Trust me, we will use the emergency escape code and get out of the sector. If XANA interferes with me, we will take a tower back to the Ice sector and part ways that is, if you want to get me out of this place."

Jeremie smiled in front of his computer screen and replied courteously: "That could work with me, I'll just need to write-up the program and we will be all set."

"No need, I came up with it once XANA was destroyed in hope of getting out of here. All you need to do is authorize it." He closed his eyes, sending the data and trying not to crash at the same time.

Jeremie smiled as he saw the familiar program pop up on one of the screens. It had the same premise of the program for Aelita but with all the kinks resolved. He typed the code for the transport ships and it soon picked them up.

Odd looked disgruntled about being on the ship again.

"Ugh, not this again," He moaned, clutching his stomach. Ulrich just looked at him incredulously.

"Ok, you can ride your Overboard like a pro but you can't stand a silly transport ship?" He quipped, shaking his head.

"Quiet, we're almost there." Zach said effectively shutting them up. "Follow me to the terminal." Once they disembarked, he ran off to the left giving them no choice but to follow him. After a great deal of running, Zach waved his hand in front of the terminal. He typed down lines upon lines of coding and shut the terminal off.

"There, I have granted access to the sixth sector now. Follow me." He cued up his vehicle and the Lyoko warriors did the same. He led them downwards into a channel that was just opened leading them into Zach's personal sector.

Once they emerged from the edge of the sector, they took a good look around. It was dark out and specs of light were in the distance. They jumped off their vehicles onto the grass that covered the ground. Small, rolling hills were dotted here and there in a random yet predetermined spot. They walked down a dirt path that led to the outskirts of some small town.

"Welcome to Hope Village." Zach said, gesturing to the town and all around it. "This is what I call home and it is here where we would find the program to shut down XANA before it is too late." He directed them to a building in the center square. He opened the door and walked in, activating the main terminal.

He fiddled around with it for some time before swearing loudly.

"I can't believe it! Something is interfering with the program so I can't destroy XANA forever!" He banged his head against the wall. "It was all a trap, a clever ruse to get us here."

"And that means?" Odd asked, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it would be. Much to his dismay, it was what he thought it would be.

"XANA is awake and is back with a vengeance. I am activating the escape route now." With a flash of light, they were warped back to the Ice sector unaware of the danger around them.

**Thanks for those who reviewed/followed/favorited this story :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The first attack

**Yay! Another quick update :). Enjoy this chapter because I'm, pretty sure this is going to be longer.**

Three days have passed since their last trip to Lyoko. Those three days were spent with Jeremy keeping close eye on the super scanner on his laptop while the other warriors were doing their own things at Kadic. Right after the last trip, they developed trust issues with Zach.

In order to curb the problem before it got too out of hand, Jeremy called a meeting in his dorm room after school.

Odd and Ulrich were sitting on Jeremy's bed while Aelita, Jeremy and Kao sat in chairs he got from Odd's dorm.

"Guys, I've never properly introduced you to one of my best friends. Before introductions however, I want to tell you the reasoning behind bringing her to Lyoko." He paused before speaking again, "Kou came into my life way before XANA, Lyoko, and you guys. She was my childhood crush back then. Once I went to the Academy however, we drifted apart and didn't see each other for years. Once XANA popped up, she showed up out of nowhere and I was totally taken aback that day. It was also ironic that she saw us go into the sewers to get to the Factory." Kou nodded as she remembered that day. "After that, she was genuinely curious and wouldn't stop bugging me so now I took the liberty to show her."

"Wasn't that a foolish thing to do Jeremy? What if she got possessed by XANA?" Aelita asked, concerned for Kou's well being. Her and the warriors got to be really close in those three days. Jeremy juyst smiled.

"She won't. After what happened to William, we made sure to take certain precautions. William was easily manipulated and we failed to see that. Once Kou joined this little group, I didn't have a doubt in my mind that this wouldn't end badly."

"How could you be so sure?" Yumi pressed intent on answers.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure if this was the right choice or not." The boy admitted. "Can we trust her enough to actually become a part of this little group?" They agreed rather quickly. Jeremy then moved on to the last bit in his meeting.

"What do we know about Zach?" He asked.

Aelita quickly responded, "I myself am not too sure about the exact nature nor the intent of Zach. Heck, we hardly know anything about him at all. We can't trust him yet because of the sheer coincidence of what happened in Hope Village. It just so happened that we were too late when XANA rebooted."

"Any other thoughts about this matter?" Nobody spoke up so Jeremy called it to a close and the warriors departed from his room with haste.

Two hours later, Sissi was in the bathroom, washing her hands for supper. She failed to notice the light sparking just above her and a shadowy thing descends until it was too late.

"Just our luck we are having baked potatros and carrots tonight. They are one of my favorite meals.." Odd said when Rosa scooped the food items on his tray.

"Odd, all the meals we have are your favorite." Ulrich quipped, holding back a grin.

"I know, this breaks the top five of my all time favorites."

"You said that every meal before this one too." Now Ulrich was laughing along with the rest of the group. They sat down at their usual spot and began to eat rather quickly. Once done, they retired to their respective dorm rooms.

Jeremy's laptop began to make alarm sounds so he opened it up and groaned when he saw what was on there.

Ulrich's mobile began to ring when he got settled into bed. Groaning, he answered it.

"Hello Jeremy. Alright, I'll tell him." He hung up and turned to Odd.

"Looks like XANA wants to play with us for a change." Odd nodded and opened their door. They crept out and immediately met Sissy.

"Hey pea brain, you don't look too good." He said before ducking her punch and running around her. "Let's go Ulrich, lets not keep Jeremy waiting."

Aelita sighed when her mobile began to ring. It was Jeremy so she answered it even though she had a feeling what it was about. She ran out of her dorm, down the hall, and out the door. Once she stepped in the cool air, she felt at ease.

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi met at the elevator in the factory. They stepped in and pressed the button. The door shut and they descended to the computer room.

"Jeremy, start the virtualization process." Aelita said. Jeremy swung his chair in front of the screens and began typing the program in. Aelita motioned to Kou who was standing next to Jeremy. She acknowledged Aelita and walked into the elevator.

"Odd, Ulrich and Yumi first. The tower is in the Mountain sector" Jeremy said through the headset as soon as they stepped in the room.

"Transfer Odd! Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Yumi!" The air beneath them began to make them rise. Scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi. Virtualization!"

The three landed rather nicely on a floating island. A path wound ahead of them. Jeremy started the virtualization process with Kou and Aelita. Soon they landed next to the other three.

"The activated tower is due northwest. Be very careful because we don't know what XANA has in store for us."

"Well that's just great, what if the Scyphozoa tries to steal Aelita's memory again?" Yumi worriedly asked.

"Its doubtful that XANA has enough power to make one." Jeremy replied. "Get to the tower fast so we can avoid an evil Sissi."

"Right," Aelita said and turned to Kou. "I believe you have the power to deactivate towers just in case?" Kou shrugged before jumping onto the Overwing Jeremy just materialized. They sped off in the direction of the tower. They heard a noise behind them and they looked back to see what it was.

"Aww! XANA wants to have a little fun with us because these hornets are chasing us." Odd sarcastically gushed. "Laser arrow!" He shot one and it was a direct hit exploding one of the several hornets now chasing them. Yumi threw a fan but the monsters easily dodged it.

They sped on regardless of the hornets which were now shooting at them. Seeing a hole in a mountain, Kou split off from the rest of the group by jumping off the Overwing much to the protests of Yumi. She skidded on the ground and eventually came to a stop, drawing her weapon in the process. Her weapon was a pink scythe that had a whip on the bottom of the handle. She detached the whip and waited for one of XANA's monsters to come after her.

As soon as the hornet came to view, she lashed out, hitting it in the weak spot and destroying it. Kou then ducked to avoid a few more laser blasts. She lashed out at a second hornet, hitting it square in the eye of XANA and destroying it. She smirked as a third one came toward her. Her look quickly turned to a frown when her attack missed the hornet and she was forced to do a backflip to escape the blast of lasers.

Meanwhile, the rest of the warriors were nearing the tower but there was a welcome party. Two tarantulas and a Krab were guarding it fiercely. Odd sighed and fired a few laser arrows to hopefully distract the monsters. It didn't work and Odd's punishment was a hit to the chest and his vehicle getting devirtualized. He landed on all fours and proceeded to shoot the enemy even more. Yumi flew over the Krab and threw her fan at the weak point, destroying it. She then dismounted right in front of the Tarantula and threw a fan at it. She was shocked to see that her fan missed and was called back to her. Once the Tarantula started firing, she blocked some shots and dodged the ones that almost hit her.

"Odd, be careful out there." Jeremie warned. Odd nodded and ran straight at the other Tarantula, dodging the shots as he went. He jumped up and vaulted over the Tarantula, shooting the arrows at the eye of XANA atop their heads.

"Go Aelita!" He yelled. Aelita jumped off the Overwing she was now controlling and walked into the tower.

A return to the past later, Odd went with Jeremie to Jeremie's dorm. The boy then searched his floor, picked up a disk than set it on the table that had his computer.

"What are you looking for?" Odd asked. Jeremie now looked in his desk drawers and picked up a labeled cd.

"The program that shut down XANA. I am going to run a few checks to make sure nothing abnormal happened." He inserted the CD into his computer and typed away. A minute or two later, he sighed and slammed his fist on the table.

"Looks like this nut is tough to crack. This is protected by a four digit passcode that I certainly didn't place." Jeremie furrowed his brow in confusion and opened another program. He typed down a few more things than sat back and waited. "The digits seem to change every five seconds which is why I created this. This will generate an algorithm that tells us what the next four digits are " He sat back and waited for five minutes.

"What would happen when we get past this thing?" Odd asked.

"Well if everything goes to plan, I-" He was cut off when the password was entered and the disk started to run. He cracked his knuckles and paused when something popped up. His face turned from joy, to confusion and finally to a full blown panic. He began to type at an increasing rate until he started to swaet.

"What's wrong?" Odd asked.

"The files, they're gone."

**Woo! Not much of a cliffhanger but one I just had to put in.**


End file.
